


【带卡】光

by Silvia_FT



Series: 火影连载-无从属 [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, 带卡 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:47:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26479705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvia_FT/pseuds/Silvia_FT
Summary: 「他们是彼此的英雄」星战au，魔改大师通篇胡扯锅都是团藏的
Relationships: 宇智波带土/旗木卡卡西
Series: 火影连载-无从属 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836124
Kudos: 2





	【带卡】光

**Author's Note:**

> 卡卡西0915生日快乐～☆

他们是彼此的英雄

————

1.

宇智波带土搬着一箱弹药走进飞船的时候，看见驾驶室里的灯亮着，而宇智波带土记得很清楚，他只开了通道的应急灯。

他顿时一惊，放下弹药箱拿起武器就往里头冲，然后一看见驾驶室那棵圣诞树，就立刻瞪大了眼睛，脚下一刹，刹住了。

圣诞树宇智波斑对这类型的船不太了解，所以他正站在驾驶室里研究这艘船怎么开。

宇智波带土瞬间冷汗就要流下来了，这老混蛋不会是想要他的船吧？

“喂老头子，别打我的宝贝神威的主意。”

宇智波带土想继续冲上前去拯救他的船却又不敢，只好停在原地朝他的养父宇智波斑龇牙咧嘴。

“我对你的破船没兴趣，我有兴趣的是，你要开着这破船去哪？”

宇智波斑好整以暇地靠着驾驶座的椅背，半是玩笑半是恐吓地继续说，“你不说，这船就是我的了——毕竟她虽然破烂，但还有速度快这个唯一的优点。”

“神威才不是破烂！”

宇智波带土瞬间就激动了，“速度快也不是她唯一的优点，她优点多着呢！我靠老头子你不去制定新的作战计划老盯着我干嘛？！”

“你要去哪里？”

宇智波斑没理他，只是好脾气地重复了一遍问句。

“我要去找卡卡西。”

宇智波带土妥协般地说，他接着又重复了一遍自己的话。

“我要去找卡卡西，我必须去找他，他很危险。”

“危险？——旗木卡卡西？不，他不危险。”

看着猛地点头表示自己说的都是真的倒霉儿子，宇智波斑笑起来，“旗木卡卡西，那可是木叶帝国最强大的暗杀者，也是我们抵抗组织‘晓’最为难缠的敌人之一，你就算是死了他也活的好好的。”

“我知道他很厉害，可他现在真的很危险！”宇智波带土着急起来，他的声音逐渐升高，“那个垃圾团藏要杀他，把他派去了尾兽星系！那是个什么地方你也知道，我得去找他！”

宇智波带土说着声音又低下去，最后低不可闻，宇智波斑凭借自己强大的五感才听到他持续地重复着“我要去找卡卡西”的话。

宇智波斑看着这个倒霉儿子，想着好歹养了那么多年了，要是扣在这里不让他走，到时候看着这家伙干着急自己也好像会有点心疼。

怎么他堂堂宇智波斑，就养了这么个傻儿子呢？

“行吧，我让你去。”宇智波斑叹了一口气。

宇智波带土的眼睛瞬间就亮了起来，红色的眼睛亮晶晶的，和无机质的机械左眼形成了强烈的对比。

“但是我有一个任务给你。”宇智波斑慢条斯理地补充，“作为让你离开基地的许可。”

“父亲大人请说！”宇智波带土狗腿地说，只要能让他去找卡卡西什么都好说！

宇智波斑看着他这副样子一阵恶寒，他摆摆手，感觉自己有点手痒想揍人：“正常点，宇智波带土。”

“哦。”宇智波带土立刻立正，“什么任务？”

“也不是很难的任务。”宇智波斑似笑非笑地说，“你的任务是——策反旗木卡卡西。”

“哈——？！”宇智波带土傻眼了。

宇智波斑理解蠢儿子的反应，于是他放缓了声音，保证宇智波带土能够听清楚他的任务。

“我说，你的任务是策反卡卡西，让他成为我们晓组织的新成员。”

宇智波带土僵硬了。

“宇智波带土指挥官，你的回答是？”宇智波斑问。

“是，首领！”宇智波带土条件反射地回答，“保证完成任务！”

“嗯，很好。”宇智波斑点点头，“现在你可以光明正大地搬运物资准备出发了。”

“……是。”

2.

“……我在说些什么啊？”宇智波带土坐在驾驶座上——神威现在已经出发并进入了超光速——抱着自己的脑袋抓狂，“保证完成任务？我都不相信自己能够策反卡卡西！”

“相信你自己，带土指挥官！”副驾驶上的白绝给他鼓气——这个叫白绝的生物来自于尾兽星系隔壁的神树星系，是神树星系中的辉夜星的居民。

“你闭嘴。”宇智波带土闷闷不乐地说。

白绝做了个给自己嘴巴拉上拉链的手势，安静了。

“喂，你说我能成功策反卡卡西吗？”宇智波带土问。

宇智波带土等半天也没听到应答，他扭过头，看向白绝，发现白绝一脸茫然地看着他。

“……”宇智波带土有点生气，“说话！我问你话呢！”

白绝眨眨眼，又做了个拉开拉链的手势，然后才开口说：“我觉得不太行，但是不行的话，你要想好怎么跟斑大人说哦。”

“靠！”宇智波带土更生气了，“你这么一说我还真要策反他了！”

白绝嘻嘻地笑了：“带土大人加油！”

“唔，让我想想有什么方法可以撬动卡卡西。”宇智波带土摸着下巴思考，“首先……得先把笨卡卡脑子里的芯片搞掉才行……”

“嘻嘻嘻，要是因为芯片暴露了晓基地的位置，带土大人肯定会被斑大人正义制裁的吧～”白绝笑得扭曲起了身体。

“你闭嘴。”宇智波带土没好气地说，“还有，要离开超光速了。”

白绝又闭嘴了，他闭上了嘴巴，开始动手。

3.

尾兽星系，九尾星。

这是一片橘红的世界。

奇异的橘红晶体散播在地表，造就了这颗星球的瑰丽景色，而这些晶体又恰好是战斗舰的驱动能源的原料。所以尽管瑰丽之下是重重的危机，也依旧抵挡不了帝国军和赏金猎人的冒死光顾。

帝国军的现任皇帝是名为团藏的改造人。这位皇帝的改造是自我进行的，为了获得忍者家族千手和宇智波的特殊力量，他雇佣赏金猎人在广袤的宇宙中搜索，为他抓捕仅存的千手族人和宇智波族人，作为自己的改造试验体。

但是千手一族仅存的纲手公主在弟弟被害死的时候就已经失踪，现在在晓组织的保护下隐居在帝国所不知道的星球上，为抵抗组织训练新的战士。

——尽管这也是帝国所不知道的事情，帝国人都认为这位帝国皇室的末裔已经被晓组织谋杀。

千手一族消失无踪，宇智波一族便成为了重点抓捕目标——而宇智波觉醒之后的红眼睛又格外的显眼，这使得宇智波一旦觉醒力量，就必定会被捕获，成为帝国的俘虏、团藏的试验体。

居住在帝国的宇智波有相当的数量，虽然团藏试图将他们的力量据为己有，但曾经帝国的最高指挥官波风水门为宇智波一族制定了一个保障，在这位帝国人信仰之一的波风指挥官的操作下，宇智波得以正常度日——尽管他们处于重重的监控下，但是确实是可以正常生活，不用担心被捆上实验台了。

帝国内的宇智波一族和其他帝国人一样，所有人都被安装了芯片，从小开始洗脑他们忠于帝国，直到成长到可以上战场的年龄才会停止洗脑——所有上战场的宇智波都是为了迫使他们觉醒力量。

改造过后的皇帝可以吞噬他们的力量，所以只要有觉醒的宇智波，都会被团藏带走，最后尸骨无存。

宇智波一族虽然经过洗脑，但他们意志坚定，从来不会被黑暗世界所吸引，在日益强大的皇帝团藏的压迫下，宇智波一族决定反抗。

可惜的是，最后他们失败了。

帝国内的宇智波只剩下宇智波一族的末裔宇智波佐助幸存下来，被波风水门的旧部所保护着，避免了团藏的控制。

……

“提问！”少年清脆的声音响起，金发的少年漩涡鸣人问自己的老师，“卡卡西老师，佐助的哥哥不是还活着吗？”

金发少年旁边的黑发少年重重地点头：“没错，尼桑明明还活着。”

被少年称为卡卡西老师的青年耐心地解答：“因为鼬现在是在抵抗组织‘晓’里面，在帝国里面，确实是只剩下佐助了哦。”

宇智波佐助鼓起腮帮子，不满地抱怨：“为什么他不带我走啊？”

旗木卡卡西安抚地对他说：“因为晓来不及，那个时候你已经被我们保护了，他们见你在我们的保护下很安全，所以就没再冒险带你离开。”

想了想后他继续对自己的学生说：“等佐助学成，熟练掌握了‘写轮眼’的使用，就可以去找鼬了。”

“老师，我要和佐助一起！我还没见过佐助的哥哥呢！”漩涡鸣人兴奋地说。

旗木卡卡西无奈地看着他：“鸣人，你能掌握九尾的力量了吗？”

漩涡鸣人扁嘴，郁闷地回答：“没有。”

宇智波佐助斜睨了他一眼：“吊车尾。”

“……”漩涡鸣人张牙舞爪地扑向他，“啰嗦！”

另一边的春野樱朝天翻了个白眼，深觉自己就不应该认识这两个幼稚鬼。

旗木卡卡西笑着看他们，然后他看向一个方向，属于卡卡西的狗型机器人跑了过来，身体上的小灯哔哩哩的响。

“怎么了帕克？”旗木卡卡西问。

“——”一阵乱码过后，帕克跟卡卡西说，“监测到神威的信息波。”

旗木卡卡西睁大了眼睛，他提高了声音，不可思议地说：“你说神威——？！是带土吗？！”

“很大概率是。”帕克说。

“老师，神威是什么？”漩涡鸣人好奇地问，宇智波佐助和好友一起看着卡卡西。

“……是一艘飞得很快的飞船。”旗木卡卡西缓了缓，表情不太乐观，“带土肯定是知道了我的任务，这下麻烦了……”

卡卡西的三个学生面面相觑，最后宇智波佐助紧张地问：“很危险吗？”

“也不是……”旗木卡卡西朝他们安抚地笑，“只是我待会可能会跟人吵上一架吧，你们到时候无视就好。”

“是——”

虽然很莫名其妙，但他们都是听话的学生……大概。


End file.
